


Cause somethings are worth talking over

by blossom_angel85



Series: A little bit of forgiveness [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt from a face book writers page. Write a paragraph where a character apologizes without using the words apologize, regret or sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause somethings are worth talking over

It was over a week since Castiel had finally woken up and it had been a little awkward at times. Dean was careful not to disturb Cas but also still liked to check in on him whenever he could to make sure he was doing okay. He sat and watched him over and over, but it was still hard for Dean to forgive himself for putting Cas through so much stress and pain. He signed a little as he sat in the little chair beside Cas’s bed. Cas had been still gaining back his strength and Dean had hardly left his side the whole time. It was pretty obvious to Sam as to what was going on. He had been able to see if for years, the way the two of them looked at each other and yearned for the other. 

“Dean.. what’s going on?”, He asked one day when he finally came out of Cas’s room to get some food for himself, “I don’t know what you are talking bout Sammy”, He answered, walking into the kitchen and grabbing some supplies.. He made some fresh sandwiches for himself and Cas, grabbed a couple bag of chips, some chocolate and ohh yeah he grabbed some lemonade and two glasses as well. Cas had been sleeping when he came out of the room, but when he came back, he was going to rouse him and watch some tv with him. He needed to eat to gain his strength back quicker. “Yes, you do Dean.. since we got Cas back, you have hardly left the poor angel alone”. 

Dean let out a long sigh and he sat down on the chair, Sam clearly not done with him yet. Yes, Dean was still feeling really bad about the w ay he had always made Cas to feel inferior and not needed but it was also more then that too.. He had almost lost Cas this time. He thought back to those moments when he lost Cas before, and it hurt even more this time.. Maybe it was because Cas thought Dean didn’t care about him. Sam looked at him and patted his back, “Tell him Dean”. So Sam knew, he was always pretty smart Dean thought to himself. “I.. Sammy, I don’t know how.. I mean... I can’t say I have ever felt this way before.. How do you?”, He trailed off, looking down.. Dean wasn’t the kind of guy to just spill his emotions. 

“Just let it come from the heart Dean.. just don’t think about it”. He said as he smiled at him and stood up, patting his shoulder again, “Do you think that Cas will forgive me?”. Sam nodded, “I’m sure of it Dean. With that, Sam headed to his own room, it had been raining all day and it was a good day to just lay around doing nothing. Dean sighed again, smiling as he thought about Cas and took a breath in and out before standing up and picking the items up for lunch. He was going to tell Cas.. and that honestly excited and scared him at the same time.


End file.
